Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an electronic animal-training device that is carried by an animal. More particularly, this invention pertains to a means for delivering an electroshock stimulus to an animal for behavioral training purposes without compromising effectiveness that may, at times when the animal is wet, be lost due to unwanted electric shunting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic animal training devices, electrodes of opposing charge are placed proximate each other and held in contact with the skin of an animal being trained. These electrodes are connected to a shock stimulus generator. The shock stimulus generator is generally connected to a sensor capable of receiving information pertaining to the timing and type of electroshock stimulus that is to be delivered to the animal that is undergoing training. Transmission of the signal determining the appropriate time to deliver the electroshock stimulus and the type of electroshock stimulus to be delivered is usually achieved via either an automatic transmitter capable of detecting an undesirable behavior of the animal or via a manual transmitter controlled by the animal""s instructor.
In conditions of moderate to extreme wetness the coat of the animal undergoing training may become saturated with water. Such scenarios are extremely common when, for example, hunting dogs are trained to retrieve fowl that have been shot above bodies of water or above dew-moistened fields. The wet fur of the animal undergoing training quite often compromises the effectiveness of electronic animal training devices. The water that accumulates on the coat of the animal provides an undesirable alternative pathway of lesser resistance for the low current, high voltage signal used as an electroshock stimulus. Instead of traveling through the animal""s skin, the current may merely travel through the water on the animal""s coat on its route from the positive cathode probe to the anode probe. Not only does the shunting of electricity reduce the effectiveness of the behavior correcting electroshock stimulus, but electric shunting may also damage the animal""s skin that is nearest to the area that the electric shunting occurs.
Insulated probes have previously been used in association with electronic animal training devices. These probes have generally consisted of solid, single-piece, electrically conductive electrodes that attach directly to the training device and transfer the electroshock stimulus to the animal. Probes that are not insulated display greatly reduced effectiveness in conditions where the animal has become wet. Some probes used in conjunction with electronic animal training devices consist of the same solid, single-piece construction, but also utilize insulation over some parts of the probe. This insulation serves to shield parts of the animal other than the skin from the probe. In this way unwanted electrical shunting is reduced.
Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,797, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrode Structure for Collar Mounted Animal Training Apparatus,xe2x80x9d issued to Gerald J. Gonda on Mar. 31, 1992 (xe2x80x9cthe ""797 patentxe2x80x9d). The ""797 patent discloses an insulated probe including an insulator placed around the body of a electrically conductive electrode leaving only the tip of the electrode exposed. The ""797 patent discloses the specific dimensions of the exposed electrode tip that Gonda found to be effective in minimizing current shunting. Gonda offer no disclosure as to the construction and assembly of the insulated probe particularly with thought to resizing the probes.
The present invention is an insulated correction probe for use in association with electronic animal training devices. The insulated probe conducts electricity from a shock stimulus generator to an animal being trained. The electroshock serves as a correction stimulus for the animal being trained and is delivered to the animal via the exposed tip of the insulated probe. The probe""s tip is held against the skin of the animal.
A probe housing insulates a portion of the electrode leaving a tip exposed to make electrical contact with the skin of the animal. In this way, current generated for the purpose of providing a stimulus to the animal does not shunt across the fur of the animal to another probe of opposite charge. This would occur if the fur of the animal was wet and therefore provided another pathway of lesser resistance.
An electrically conductive mounting stud and the electrode are molded into two separate pieces of the probe housing. The two portions of the probe housing are secured together to form the insulated probe. The mounting stud and the electrode are electrically connected by a conductor, which is internal to the insulated probe. The conductor is adapted to connect the mounting stud and the electrode regardless of the length of the insulated probe.